User blog:Crossoverfan4ever/Top 100 Pokemon upcoming list
I have been thinking a lot recently while I was playing Pokemon White 2 and I came with a oh so unorginal idea, make a top 100 Pokemon list. I say it's unoriginal because some users on Youtube have done this before and that also inpsirred this idea. They only used Gen 1 to 5 Pokemon, I'm extending my with Gen 6 and I'm going to represent all generations fairly. Though I won't put some obvious picks on and some of your favorites may not be there. I will start this at the end of the year either on video at Mediafire or blogs uphere if I'm still here at the times. Well here's the honorable mentions 1. Pikachu Yes I know Pikachu is the mascot of the series, but I just don't like him as much. Dont get me wrong I do like Pikachu, in the smash Bros series and Ash's Pikachu. He often has a role on my Gen 1 team and in My Gen 6 at times and I do love the fact he's a electric type. But I do have my problems with it, to me Ash's Pikachu is either overpowered or way too incosistient with it's power, what I mean is that Pikachu has shown itself to defeat quite some impressive pokemon such as a Dragonite and A Metagross but it struggles against weaker pokemon and/or faints easily such as to a Gastly in Johto and to a Swanna with a 4x advantage noless in Unova, come on writers be smarter with the use of Pikachu. Also I find it overrated as they actually give it's anime cry in Gen 6 as opposed to normal pokemon cries in the game. 2. Kabutops Kabutops I really like because he's a fossilez sea creature that actually drinks human blood like a vampire, it looks fucking awesome and gets better in every generation like Tentacruel. Kabutops also reminds me of a Sonic Enemy a Slicer with those sickles execpt it doesn't throw them since they're a part of it's body. Why didn't it make the list, Well I prefer some other fossil pokemon and I'm too much a fan of the time as it leaves open to Grass Types and hard just like Omastar which alreadys hint you on one fossil Pokemon that made the list. 3. Snorlax I love Snorlax, I really do he's a huge pokemon with riculous power, special defense and HP. In the anime he's really funny but also damn motivated when it can be as Ash used it to a great extent at the end of the Johoto series against Gary, Harrison and Clair. He's also one of the best normal type around and I don't like normal types that much. However, he is a pain to catch though nowhere nears as you know who fans of Pokemon Red and Blue, he's slow which does help admittly to keep it from being overpowered, but I focus on speed often and I just like his pre evolution more and one rule is to not put a pokemon any of it's evolutions on the same list except if counts for a whole line 4. Articuno Articuno is a fine legendary bird, I love how powerful it was in Gen 1 with his godly ice attacks that could save your ass against Lance and that it's a pretty birdie (Insert Rio reference). I also love the fact this thing was actually trained by a Pokemon Trainer, Battle Frontier Noland who befriended this pokemon after he saved it with his airplane. This went to the point where it is actually one of his pokemon and no one would dare challenge it unless said person is a forever young 10 year old with a seemingly neverending quest. Ash challenged it with his Charizard and guess what? he won, Ash defeated a Legendary Pokemon, this goes to prove that Legendaries are not as invincible as they seem. However it's not there because it got nerfed so badly in the following Gens, it's the easitest bird to defeat with Moltres and Zapdos both capable of taking it out fast like in the 2nd movie , it's not something for competitive battle due to Stealth Rock being a 4x effective way to stop Articuno. Also I include only bird in the Legendary trio a way I deal with Trios usually. 5. Dragonite Dragonite the orignal Pusedo Legendary Pokemon, I do like this thing for how for it's all power and size it's rather gentle more often than not and not malcious. It's the first Dragon pokemon which like Psychic has the potential to be a broken type but isn't until Gen 4. Dragonite is more balanced nowadays and the anime has used it very nicely espically with Iris's who came like another nostalgic pokemon which shan't be mentioned. Dragonite is the Champion Lance's main pokemon this thing can be a true obstacle no matter what Gen you're fighting him due to the lack of ice types and dragons you can obtain before hand and train effectively However, Dragonite is a pokemon some treat as being god without weakness such as It's dragonite Bitch on Youtube. Also I like some dragons type even more than this Dragon that looks like it's should be taking orders from McDonalds. Got that one from Ten Least Favorite Pokemon by Mr.Alfedo who loathes Snorlax 6. Mew I do like Mew, I find it cute, loveable and find the fact it can learn any TM Pretty damn awesome. It's the opposite of UNknown which can;t. Mew also is a good contrast to Mewtwo (Who I like more) as Mewtwo the brooding angsty super pokemon that can talks and Mew is the outgoing, optimsitic pokemon that doesn't talk like Mewtwo. Also I like the fact it's the oldest downloadble content in all video games since it was in Pokemon Red/Blue as a glitch and it took Nintendo 7 years to figure this out and it was snuck into the game 2 games before the games's release. However there are two things I dislike about it. One Some believe Mew created all Pokemon with this was a lie from the very first episode when we saw Ho-Oh who created the Legendary Beasts, Mewtwo who was created by scientists and Deoxys who came from outerspace in a metornite. Secondly, and this I will get into this later, it's one of "those" pokemon alongside Jirachi, Deoxys, Celebi, Manaphy, Shaymin, Darkrai, Genesect, Keldeo, Arecus and maybe others that are frustating to find and catch. 7. Lanturn Lanturn is a very good type combination of Water and Electric, looks pretty cool and can take it's 2 weakness to the cleaners with a simple Ice Beam taught by the trainer. It's a great Johto Pokemon, but I do have some problems with it. It's hard to find and one of it's abltilites is useless as for those who don't like wild encounters, the chances will actually increase and that's very hair pulling 8. Umbreon Umberon is the first of Dark types to appear in Pokemon alongside Murkow and the Houndour Line and it's comes from a Eevee. This majestic thing has great defenses espically special defense and can be such a troll to players who don't know how to stop it. It even looks badass , more so than the other eeveeloutions and can be used as a starter in Pokemon Collseum. However I'm only picking one Eeveeolution and I do find some problems with it, The way to get one is plain annoying as you need max happiness to evolve it at night and that can be tricky, though in White 2 it was pretty simple. It can be hard to give it a good movepool and it's overshadowed by Houndour to me. 9. Forretress The first of Johto Steel types, Forretress has a simple appearance of a bagworm with armour on it or something. Which actually works for it to due to high defenses. It can also learn trolling moves like Spikes, Protect and Toxic, has a crap ton of resistances and only has one weakness a 4x weakness to Fire and that's it. However, Forretress is really slow meaning Fire types will always win against it and It's special defense is lower than defense, though it can surivie one shot with Strudy, Also Scizor is just better than it in my eyes even though you need the metal coat 10. Raikou, Entei and Suciune The legendary beast trio all while are cool, have great moves, good roles in the anime and even have kick ass music. It's the fact they're roaming Legendaries that keeps them off it's so annoying to deal with these guys, as they keep runnning around and never stay still. If you use Mean look they still escape when they use Roar and some games you never get another encounter with them if they use it. Every game it's frustrating due to this or you need to play a game 3 times to ensure of all of them. Raikou I like for just looking cool, Entei for his role in Movie 3 and Dan Green and Suicune for the loar behind it. 11. Registeel The Legendary Golems are an unsual set of legendaries to me and I do find good in two of the three Regis and Registeel is one of them. I like how it looks, looks more humanoid than the other two and more like a robot which is awesome since I love robots, it's also captain obivous a steel type which is my 2nd favorite Pokemon Type after Fire. It's cry is awesome it sounds like something from Transformers when they change modes, looks like it's giving the Heil Hitler notion in a sprite and has the least weaknesses 3 of them. However it' a jack of trades pokemon with nothing special and that Fire and Ground could utterly destroy it, Fighting could but Registeel could fight back with Aerial Ace and Fighting types are slow usually. Like Articuno is was trained by a trainer, Brandon of the Battle frontier who trained all 3 of them himself. 12. Latios and Latias Same reason as The Beast Trio, though they're better due to the 5th pokemon movie and the fact they actually went through with killing Latios in something damn impressive in something for kids. Latios was the first of 2 pokemon for this to happen to and it's one of the few good things about Movie 5 13. Rayquaza A Cool Dragon type what else well he also has an awesome abiltiy that negates weather, ridculous power, and is indeed challenging to get to. THe only reason he's not on the list is due to one per legendary in a trio and Rayquaza is only my second favorite. 14. Jirahi Another Mew like pokemon, who I acutally like more due to him being cuter, for having a dual type which for 3 generations gave it only two weakness to Fire and Ground. Having a kick ass abiltiiy which can also hell to players and most importantly it's role in The sixth movie where it was cheerful, literal minded as we learned, cute and became really close to Max who was more of the protagonist than Ash which is in itself is a reason why I love the Advanced Generation so much due to the fact Ash while a main character isn't the character playing the big important role which is promient again in Movie 9. One thing I dislike is the for the same reason Mew isn't up there 15. Cradily Now Grass and Rock types are some of the worst pokemon due to their whooping five weakness so combining them would make things worse right?. Nope it really helps, Cradily is a fossil pokemon and it combines these two types taking care of many of their weakness. The Rock part negates Fire, Flying and Poison and allows it to stop BUg types and Ice Types if given the right circumsances, The Grass part negates the Water, Grass, Ground types so it really works well for a good grass type. 16. Torterra This is one giant pokemon, and I love how it looks with a contient or tree being carried on it's back and is massive even compared to Blastioise. I love and dislike Torterra in the anime, dislike as I don't like how Ash's got worfed to make other pokemon look better and it goes down too easily despite it's power, which bothers me. Paul's has one too and as a starter, which makes it his best, It's riduclously strong and when I see it fight, I can't help be amazed by it's raw abilitiy. It didn't reach the list due to slow speed allowing to die faster espically to Ice Types though it can cover them with Stone Edge. 17. Piplup Piplup I like for it's look and for the anime. It resembles a baby penguin and looks so cute, cuter than Turtwig or Chicmhar. The anime is more why I like it, I mean Dawn's Piplup is one of my favorite main pokemon, alongside Pikachu, Togepi and Axew It stays out of it's pokeball more often than not. It's funny and yet can be pretty powerful, it's power comes from working with Pikachu which sends Team Rocket blasting off and even helps in duo fights such as the climax in Movie 12 and in some double battles. However I just love many of these pokemon on the list more. 18. Roserade In Gen 4 Roseila gained a pre evolution and evolution and I can't help but love Roserade. It's seen as a girly pokemon, but it looks more like a super hero with the cape and those eyes. It also is riduclous in Special Attack and also is a poison type. It took 4 gens to make a great Grass/Poison type as this thing can use Shadow Ball for psychic types and Weather Ball which be turned into a Water, Fire or Ice Type which helps against it's weaknesses when in sunlight, hail or in rain. What else to stay 19. Skuntank A skunk pokemon seems most unusual but I certainly like it. This was one reason I choose to Diamond because of this smelly pokemon. It can fire attacks and exploding attacks though it's actually a Dark/Poison type giving only one weakness to ground types and even in Gen 6 it still has one weaknesses. Skuntank is a signature Pokemon of Team Galactic Excutives, though not my favorite member and this thing can be a pain to deal with. 20. Lucario Lucario was close to my favorites, I love how it looks an egyptain god in Anbuis, a greater dual type of Steel/Fighting a rare dual type even to this day. It is one useful pokemon and can be used very effectively. Movie 8 is what make it great, a Talking Lucario with Aura power and I really like it's character and development from the beginning to the end of the movie. Lucario also showing it's heroic side by safricing itself at the end and like Latios actually died. Lucario looks like a dog and yet it loves chocolate which kills dogs but not in this case. I also like using it in Brawl, since it plays so unique. Oh and Movie 8 he was played by the guy who voiced Goku in DBZ. Why didn't it make the list I think it's a bit over rated though not too much and CAMERON had one, and I HATE him, due to his incompetencess, stupidity and dumb luck and I was pissed to see it defeat Pikachu and Snivy Since went a pokemon evolves in battle it should defeat a pokemon, not TWO, Ash's defeat at him was very unfair. I know it's petty but I dislike Cameron for that reason and Lucario is a bit diffcult to use. 21. Croagunk One reason, the anime Brock's Croagunk oh I love that pokemon, he's my favorite of Brock's pokemon where he is really powerful and takes the role of cock blocking Brock after Misty and Max left and I found this really funny though over done. Croagunk looks Slippy Toad with alcohol poisoning and is a perfect pokemon to use to keep your kids from dating all the damn time (Fawful Minion's words). I also like his dual type and despite having a 4x Psychic it can fight back with X Scissor, Sucker Punch and other moves. 22. AbdomaSnow This is one of the pokemon with the most weaknesses and will suffer badly espically against fire. But for some reason I like it. First for it's design which looks a tree with a face and limbs perfect for a living Xmas tree and work has a savior to the environment for those who want to cut down trees with their axes and saws, it will make them pay. It also is unique in that it can't learn Sunny Day unlike most grass types but it doesn't matter it summons Hail making it more evasive when it comes out and Blizzard is deadly in hail and 100% accuracy. Like Lucario there are just more pokemon I love more 23. Palkia Palkia is the pokemon of space and water dragon which makes weak to two types Dragon and Fairy. It's a god that controls space just like it's rival with controls time in Dialga and Giratina in the Disortion World. Palkia though is a unorginal dual type unlike the other two and I don't like it as much as Dialga as Dialga was another reason I choose Diamond. Here's something for those who watch Star Wars, In Pokemon Movie 10 Palika's roar sounds just like the Boga from Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith. Seismitoad, Cofargius Sawsbuck Elecktross Cryogonal Braviary Kyruem Keldeo Klefki Xermnas Category:Blog posts Category:The4everreival